


Pitch Perfect 2.5

by writingfan2017



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfan2017/pseuds/writingfan2017
Summary: How does Becca go from shutting out the Bella's and not opening up to them about her feelings to suddenly "You guys are my family and you don't give up on family" This is my take on what causes Becca to finally consider the Bella's Family. Will have lots of Bechloe! Bad summary so please give it a chance.Also posted on my Fan-fiction account.





	Pitch Perfect 2.5

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Pitch Perfect Settings and Characters all belong to Jason Moore and Universal Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.
> 
> This take place directly at the end of Pitch Perfect 2.
> 
> Hi! I'm writingfan2017! This is my new story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

“Let’s do this!” Emily shouted before she pushed off and slid down the staircase. She landed with much more grace than Fat Amy had done before her. Everyone laughed and cheered with her. 

Suddenly Becca’s phone rang. She smiled at her friends and then went off into another room to answer her phone. 

"Hello?" she answered using her free hand to cover her other ear. "Yes, this is she." Just like that Becca's excitement and joy vanished in an instant. "Are…are you sure?" She nodded even though nobody could see her. "The body…" she choked out. "Um…yeah, I'll uh…I'll check my calendar and get back to you." She hung up before waiting for a response. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. It had been at least 10 years if not longer since she had cried, and she wasn't about to start now. She looked back to her friends. They hadn't even realized she left. They were all taking turns sliding down the staircase. She felt the tears fill her eyes no matter how hard she tried to push them back. Instead of going to her food she rushed out the door, getting to the end of the driveway before she stopped and panted. Trying not to cry was taking every ounce of strength she had. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be possible. Someone was playing a prank on her. They just had to be.

“You don’t look like someone who just won the Worlds.” 

She gasped, holding her breath to keep the tears away. That was Chloe. What was she doing out here? 

"It's your turn to slide down the staircase," Chloe said again.

Becca turned around to answer her, but the second she opened her mouth the speak a lump formed in her throat and tears filled her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut to avoid Chloe seeing them. But Chloe could see pain all over her face. “Oh my gosh, What happened? What’s wrong?” 

Becca shook her head. Trying her hardest to make the tears go away. 

"Talk to me," Chloe said taking Becca's hand into her own.

“I can’t.” Becca choked out. 

"Of course you can," Chloe said.

Becca shook her head and let out a breath she had been holding in. She panted softly needing to catch her breath. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chloe said gently. “We’re Bella’s. That makes us sisters. You’re my family. There isn’t anything you can’t tell me.” 

Becca just continued to shake her head as she tried to force back the tears. 

“What is it?” 

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I just…I can’t.” 

She went to run away, but this time Chloe grabbed her wrist. "Hey! You're not running away again. I thought you were starting to trust us. I thought you were going to open up to us more. We found our sound again because we found that trust again. Don't throw that away now."

Becca was silent for a moment before she finally turned back around to face Chloe. “He’s dead.” Becca choked out. 

“What? Who?” 

"My Dad. He's…he's dead!" Finally, Becca broke down crying. She could no longer hold back the tears. Chloe didn't waste a second before pulling Becca into a huge hug. She was shocked. She had no idea what to do now.

Just as quickly as the crying started, it stopped. Becca pulled away and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry. This is so stupid. It’s not even real. It’s some stupid rumor someone started.” 

“What? Becca, I don’t think…” 

Becca cut her off. “I’m fine. It’s fine. I’m going back inside.” 

She ran inside and passed everyone. They called her name, but she didn't answer. She went to her room, slammed and locked the door. Then she threw herself onto her bed and soaked her pillow with her tears.

***  
Chloe walked inside, and everyone instantly started to question her.

“I don’t know all the details.” Chloe started slowly. “But Becca’s father is dead.” 

“What? How?” Emily asked. 

“I don’t know. I barely got that much out of her. She’s in denial, and worse she’s pulling away like she did before.” Chloe said. “We have to help her.” 

“How?” Fat Amy asked. “The only reason we got her to open up last time was being she thought she was going to die in a bear trap…” Suddenly Fat Amy smirked. 

“No!” Chloe said right away. “We’re not going to trap her again. We’re just going to remind her that we are here for her and we love her. I’m going to talk to her. Amy, you call Audrey. We need her here.” 

“I got it.” 

Fat Amy grabbed her phone and dialed a number. 

***  
After many failed attempts Chloe came downstairs with a sigh. “She’s completely shut down. She’s not even answering me when I talk anymore. I’ve never seen her like this before.” 

“Don’t worry, Chlo, we're going to help her," Audrey said as she walked in the door. "We did it once, we can do it again."

"First thing is first, we need to get her to let us in," Audrey said. "Then comes the hard part. We need to break down the wall of denial she's built up."

“How?” 

“I don’t know. But let’s figure out how to get in first.” Audrey said. 

Everyone went upstairs.

***  
Chloe knocked on the door once more. “Becca, it’s me. It’s Chloe. The other Bella’s are with me too.” 

"It's not locked," Becca said.

Everyone shocked. She sounded so normal. 

Chloe opened the door, and everyone went inside. Becca was on her bed with her laptop on her lap. "Hey Guys," she greeted. "What's going on?"

“Are you ok?” Audrey asked. 

"I'm fine," Becca answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Becca, Chloe told us about your dad," Aubrey said. "We are all really sorry."

"It's horrible, isn't it? People are so desperate for an interesting story they make up their own." She crossed her arms over her chest. Just because they were here didn't make her father's death true. They heard the rumor and came to check on her. That's all it was, a rumor. "It's a rumor. That's all it is." Becca said more to herself than her friends.

That’s when the Bella’s realized just how deep Becca’s denial really went. They all quickly went over to the bed and gathered around her. 

“Becca…” Chloe started softly. “It’s not…” 

Becca looked to her with hurt eyes, and Chloe knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't be the one to break her denial. "It's not a bad thing to talk about him."

“Yeah, we will listen.” Fat Amy said. “We’d love to hear stories from when you were little. Little Becca.” 

Becca smiled as a small blush formed on her cheeks. “I have no stories to tell.” 

"Tell us about your Dad. What was he like?" Aubrey said.

"You've met him. You know what he IS like." Becca said emphasizing the "IS."

“Yeah, but we haven’t heard from him in a while. How is he doing? What’s he up to?” Chloe asked. 

"He's fine. He's alive. He's not dead, and he's still teaching at Braden College. He wasn't in a car accident, he wasn't hit by a drunk driver, and he didn't die."

“Yeah, actually he was.” Fat Amy said. 

“What?” Becca glared. 

"It's not a rumor, Becca," Aubrey said. "I know it's hard, and I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Your father is…" 

"Don't," Becca said quickly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. I can’t believe you guys believe the rumor! You're supposed to be the ones who believe me." With that, she stood up and took off running out of the room. Everyone sighed.

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Chloe sighed. 

“We have to get her out of the denial phase first. Then we can help her grief and move on.” Aubrey said. 

“How?” 

“I have no idea.” 

They all sighed softly as they left the room to go find Becca. 

***  
They found Becca in the auditorium. She was sitting in the center of the stage with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees. They all gathered around her, happy when she didn’t push them away. 

“Becca, when we first met you, you shut us all out, you didn’t let any of us in, but this semester you learned to trust us and open up to us. What happened?” Chloe said gently. 

“You guys believed some stupid rumor over me.” Becca glared. 

"We don't believe that rumor," Chloe said quickly. "If you say your dad is alive we believe you."

“You do?” Becca asked.

"Of course," Chloe said.

“Chloe…” Aubrey started. 

Chloe ignored her. “We believe you because we trust you and we know we can be open and honest with you. You just have to show us the same respect.” 

Becca squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the wall of denial she had built started to crumble. She quickly shook her head. "I…I don't…I…I can't…"

“That’s what I used to say about cardio and but I think I’m getting the hang of it.” Fat Amy said. 

"Horizontal running doesn't count," Audrey said.

Becca chuckled as tears filled her eyes. 

“Just be honest with us, Bec," Chloe said gently. "We're not going to judge you. We love you. We're your family."

Every time Chloe spoke little pieces of Becca’s denial wall broke down. 

“Please just stop.” She whispered staring at the ground. “I can’t.” 

"Yes, you can," Chloe told her.

"I'm scared." She whispered even softer. Those were words she'd never thought she'd say out loud. Yet, she couldn't help it. Chloe had that effect on her.

Chloe took Becca’s hand in her own. “We’re right here. Just talk to us. We’re not going anywhere.” 

Becca inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded and looked up at the Bella's. She opened her mouth to speak but then shook her head. "If I say the words out loud again, it makes it real, and it can't be real. I'm just…I'm not ready for this to be real."

"You'll never be ready for it to be real," Audrey said gently. "But we are right here, and we can help you be ready."

"No, I'm ok. I'm just…I'm exhausted. Let's get home."

Becca pulled away from them and headed back to the Bella’s Dorm. 

Not knowing what else to do they followed Becca back into Dorm. 

***  
They all gathered in the living room surrounded by junk food, magazines, make-up, and sleeping bags and pillows. Of course, there was music playing in the background.

Everyone was laughing and talking when suddenly a song came on, and Chloe gasped. "Oh my gosh, this song is amazing!" Everyone except for Becca stood up and started to dance and sing along.

Been there, done that, messed aroundI'm having fun, don't put me downI'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in againThe messages I've tried to sendMy information's just not going in  
Burning bridges shore to shore,I'll break away from something moreI'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

Chloe noticed Becca sitting on her sleeping bag just watching them, and she smiled. She could remember the time on the bus when they were all signing Miley Cyrus Party in the USA, and she didn't join in. At least not until they put a little pressure on her. 

Been there, done that, messed aroundI'm having fun, don't put me downI'll never let you sweep me off my feet

Everyone stopped singing and staring at her, like before waiting for her to sing. Becca was quiet for a minute before she broke out singing the chorus. 

This time, baby, I'll beBulletproofThis time, baby, I'll beBulletproof.

Before she knew it, she was up and dancing around with the rest of them.

As the song ended they all drooped down onto the couch and laughed. They spent the rest of the night laughing and being together again. 

***  
Becca shot up with a scream as she looked around. She panted and put her hand over her racing heart. It was a nightmare. She was safe at the Bella’s house. Her friends were sleeping soundly beside her. Her father was still alive and not dead. 

“You ok?” 

She jumped and looked to see Chloe. 

“Did I wake you?” Becca asked. 

“No, I just came back from the bathroom and saw you awake.” 

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Becca answered. That had become her automatic answer when people asked her that question. Chloe went over and sat down next to her. "You know, Becca, I know what you're going through. When I first found out I had nodes, I didn't want to believe it was true. I tried to pretend it wasn't real. But eventually, I had to come to terms and accept it and deal with it."

Becca just sighed. “This situation is completely different. My situation is not like that.” 

“So what is your situation like?” Chloe asked. 

"Well, it's…" Becca smirked and shook her head. "You're a little sneak."

Chloe chuckled. “I had to try.” 

Becca chuckled with her. “I’m not in denial, Chloe. There is nothing to be in denial about. My dad isn’t dead it’s a stupid rumor people made up to get money.” 

Chloe decided to drop it for now. “You should get some sleep.” 

"Yeah, I'm not really tired anymore," Becca said, knowing it wasn't true. "But don't let me keep you up. I'll be good."

"Fine." Chloe stood up and went over and grabbed her sleeping bag. She moved her sleeping bag and moved it over, so she was next to Becca and laid down inside it. Becca laid down too. They both just laid there in silence facing each other for a few minutes. "Thank you. Chloe." Becca whispered so nobody else would hear her.  
Chloe reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’re welcome.” 

They both fell asleep holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.


End file.
